Will I Ever Wake?
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat are married. One night, Shadow goes to get some horror movies for them to watch while they eat dinner. As he selects all the movies he wants, he comes across a very strange one with no details of what the movie is about. So he decides to buy it along with the others. When he and Rouge watch it, strange things start to happen...


**Note: **Flames? No. Constructive Criticism?. Yes.**  
**

* * *

**Will I Ever Wake?**

Shadow the Hedgehog is now married to Rouge the Bat.

They have been married for three years now. They do love each other very much and Shadow does his best to take care of his wife, making sure she's happy. He and Rouge still worked for G.U.N, but they haven't been called to do much lately. All they have been doing is enjoying one another's company and spending time together, mostly at home.

Right now, Rouge is making dinner for the both of them. Shadow is out at Best Buy; going to buy some DVDs for them to watch.

It is night and the endless, starry sky brought dark, quiet hours.

Shadow the Hedgehog had gone to the horror section. Rouge had stated to him, before he left, that she wanted to see something scary. She said that she had been tired of all the romance, action, adventure, and whatnot they had been watching for the past few weeks.

So here he was, looking for something 'scary' for them to watch. Honestly, no movie scared Shadow. _Nothing_ scared the Ultimate Life Form. However, he knew a movie could scare Rouge.

Shadow picked out a movie called _Playback_, then a movie named _Paranormal Activity_, after that he grabbed four more called _Sinister_, _Paranormal Activity 2_, _Darkness_, and _The Exorcism_. After that, he was about to walk off, but another movie caught his eye.

This certain movie was way in the back. It had no title or anything. The box was just blank.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and grabbed it, flipping it around, looking for a title or something. Finally, he spotted a tiny set of words at the bottom right corner of the box, trying to be hidden from sight.

"Will I Ever Wake?" Shadow read the title, frowning.

The black hedgehog stared it for long five minutes before sighing and shrugging, deciding to take it.

He went to pay for the movies he had picked out and the cashier just stared at the blank box, confusion written all over her face.

"Is there a problem?" Shadow asked her.

The cashier looked at him and then back at the box. "Um…well, I just don't see a title for this movie. Where did you get this, sir?" She questioned him, flipping the blank box around and then shaking it to see if there was a CD in there or something.

"It's right there." Shadow pointed at the bottom right corner of the box, towards the tiny words written there.

The cashier squinted her eyes at it and then looked surprised. "Oh! Why would they put a title down there like that? Seems rather odd…" She muttered, her frown deepening. "I've never heard of movie like this."

"Neither have I," Shadow deadpanned, getting a bit irritated. "Now can you just scan it already so I can be on my way?"

The cashier looked embarrassed and nodded. "Sure, sure! Sorry about that, sir!" She tells him quickly, scanning the item. Then she shoved all of the DVDs into a blue Best Buy bag. After that she put the receipt into the bag as well. The lady put on a big smile, handing him the bag. "Have a nice night, sir!"

Shadow took the bag without a word and left, using Chaos Control to get back home quickly. Rouge hated it when he was late for dinner. So he always made sure he had a Chaos Emerald with him.

He entered the house and immediately the scent of food entered his nose. It made him hungrier than he already was. He shut the door behind him and removed his shoes.

"Rouge, I'm home!" He called out.

"You're just in time, Shadow!" Rouge came bounding out of the kitchen, a smile on her face. She pulls the handsome black hedgehog into a hug, kissing his face repeatedly, giving him some sugar.

That's what Rouge liked to call it when she gave him her sweet kisses. She called it 'sugar'. Shadow didn't mind that she was kissing him all over his face, he loved her sweet sugar; he accepted every single one of her kisses.

When Rouge finished, she backed away, taking the Best Buy bag away from Shadow, opening it and looking at its contents. "Oh! You got Paranormal Activity!" Rouge says excitedly, grinning widely.

"Yeah," Shadow talks, walking pass her. "What did you make? It smells good." He said.

Rouge tossed the bag of DVDs onto the sofa in the living room and followed Shadow into the kitchen. "I made orange chicken, vegetables, and rice." Rouge responded.

"Okay." was all Shadow said.

"We're eating in the living room and we're going to watch Paranormal Activity! I always wanted to see that." Rouge stated, grabbing a paper plate and piling food on top of it for Shadow. When she finished, she handed him the paper plate and poured him a cup of juice. She handed that to him too afterwards.

"Thank you." Shadow took his food and juice, heading towards the living room to start the movie.

Rouge smiled and started putting food onto her plate, mostly orange chicken and vegetables with a little bit of rice. When she was finished, she went to the living room and saw that Shadow already got the movie playing and was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, his plate of food on his lap and his cup of juice on the table in front of him.

Rouge sat down next to him, setting her glass of juice onto the table along with her plate of food. Then she turned out the lights and looked towards the screen, munching on her food. Shadow did the same from beside her.

The two of them had finished their meal in the middle of the movie, now they were just cuddled up together on the couch, Shadow's arms around Rouge and Rouge sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck.

Shadow found the movie incredibly boring, but Rouge found it horrifying. She kept squeezing him tightly around the neck and snuggling closer to him. The bat sometimes flinched or hid her face in the crook of Shadow's neck. Shadow just continued to hold her close, rubbing gentle circles on her back with his hand, silent.

When the movie ended, Rouge pulled away from Shadow, sighing. "That was pretty scary," She muttered. "Not sure if I want to see part two at the moment." Rouge tells him.

Shadow got up and nodded, taking the blank DVD box out of the bag, holding it up for Rouge to see. "We're going to watch this one then." He announced, going to put it in.

A frown found its way onto Rouge's face as she looked at it. "What's that? What is it about?" She questioned him.

"Will I Ever Wake?" Shadow mutters, opening the box.

"What?" Rouge looked perplexed.

"That's what it's called," Shadow responded, taking out a disk from the box. "It doesn't say what it's about." He tossed the blank box to Rouge.

The pretty bat caught it, fumbled with it a bit, and then stared at it, flipping it over and over to find a title or something, but didn't find anything. "Shadow…there's nothing on this…"

"It's at the bottom right corner. You'll see some very small words," The Ultimate Life Form answered, putting the movie in. "I found it in the horror section at Best Buy."

Rouge finally saw the title and she found it creepy. "Why would they put the title way down there and not give any detail of what the movie is about?" She queried.

"I don't know, Rouge." Shadow replied, sitting back down next to her and grabbing the remote.

Rouge tossed the box onto the floor before cuddling closer to Shadow. It was still dark in the whole room and the lights were still out. She was starting to get this very uncomfortable and eerie feeling all of a sudden, as the movie began to play.

There were no previews or anything. There weren't even any opening credits or titles, nothing.

The movie just started to play.

It started out with a female fox Mobian lying on the floor of a kitchen, a pool of blood surrounding her. The camera was just on her face for a whole twenty minutes.

Shadow was about to skip the part, but it quickly changed to a part where it was on a dark street. There was a man standing in the middle of the street, naked and staring straight ahead, his back to the camera.

It stayed like that for ten minutes and then the screen went dark, making the whole room pitch black.

"Sh-Shadow…?" Rouge whispered, clutching onto him tightly, looking around and trying to see through the darkness.

"What?" Shadow questioned her, sounding bored.

"There's something wrong…" Rouge whispered again, her grip tightening on his arm.

Shadow had no idea what she was talking about and was about to ask, but loud breathing suddenly started blaring from the dark TV. It was incredibly loud and it echoed throughout the whole house.

"What the hell…?" Shadow reached for the remote, but couldn't see anything. "Rouge, turn the lights on. I can't see."

There was no reply.

"Rouge?" Shadow felt for his wife, but did not find her beside him. "Rouge?! Stop messing around!" He shouted irritably.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the loud breathing stopped and the darkness left the screen, a scene where a black hedgehog was sitting on a couch in front of a TV replacing it.

Shadow stopped looking for Rouge and the remote and stared at the screen, immediately shocked to see a replica of his self in the movie, sitting on a couch, in a living room, that looked exactly like the one he was sitting in.

"What…?" Shadow raised his hand and the copy in the movie raised its hand as well, like a mirror or something.

After a minute, Shadow saw something he wished he shouldn't have.

Something indescribably horrifying began climbing down the nearby stairs, croaking and hissing, jerking and whatnot down the stairs. It was as if the creature was in pain or something.

However, Shadow was seeing this in the movie.

He turned around and saw the actual monstrosity climbing down the stairs, croaking loudly and hissing terrifyingly.

But Shadow wasn't scared.

He held out his hand and faced the beast. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled, throwing a Chaos Spear at the creature.

Unfortunately, he was unaware of the other Shadow climbing out of the TV creepily.

The creature coming down the stairs was struck by Shadow's Chaos Spear and fell to the ground, dead.

The replica grabbed Shadow from behind.

"Let go!" Shadow hollered viciously. "Where's Rouge?!"

The replica did not reply and then dragged Shadow into the TV, Shadow yelling the entire time, yelling for his life, for Rouge.

They were never to be seen again.


End file.
